jaejoong is upik abu part2
by yukired'ocean
Summary: jajeung di jual.. apa benar ia di jual author newbie masih pemula


Title: jaejoong is upik abu part-2

Main cast : all dbsk member

Warning : typo, abal, gaje jelek dll

Nyahahahaha nich ff dah aku publish di fb kok

Add fb ku ya di

Happy reading

-o0o-

"luka di jiwa amat lah sulit unuk di sembuhkan,berbeda dgn luka yg ada di badan"

(my other half)

"ne..e..cha..an" gumamku dgn air mata yg menetes tanpa ijinku,nee-chan menatapku dgn senyum datarnya,aku berlari kearahnya dan memeluk tubuhnya,

"jaejung-ah, maafkan nee-chan, nee-chan tak bisa menjaga mu lagi?" gumam lee sima sambil menangis dan membalas pelukan ku,

drap drap drap

tanganku di tarik paksa mrs lee, itu menambah sakit hati ku, nee-chan hanya menatap penuh iba padaku,terlebih lagi paman lee dia hanya menangis saat menatapku yg di seret paksa mrs lee

seorang paman-paman yg sudah berumur tengah duduk di ruang tamu dgn kewibawaannya yg membuat orang berpikir kalau dia adalah jutawan,

"nah ini dia tuan anak yg aku bicarakan kemarin" ujar mrs lee dgn nada semanis mungkin pada paman itu,paman tua itu menatapku dari atas hingga bawah terus berulang-ulang,

"jadi dia" ucap paman tua itu sambil menyilangkan kakinya, aku merasa ada firasat buruk yg mulai menyerang hatiku,intuisi yg bergerak seolah- olah memberitahu ku,

aku menatap pada mrs lee yg merasa senang setelah menerima sebuah amplop yg berwarna coklat muda,

apa ini artinya aku di jual?

©part-2©

paman tua itu menuntunku kearah mobil hitam yg ada di depan rumah, aku keluar dari rumah tanpa membawa satu pun baju atau benda, hanya baju lusuh yg melekat di tubuh kurusku saja yg ku gunakan, ku lihat mrs lee tersenyum laknat ke arah ku yg masuk ke dalam mobil hitam itu, aku duduk dgn menundukan wajahku menyembunyikan air mata yg hampir menetes,

"jae...!" terdengar teriakan pilu yg memanggil namaku,ya suara nee-chan terdengar pilu saat mobil yg kunaiki mulai berjalan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga lee,

kulihat nee-chan mengejar mobil hitam ini,dan itu membuat hatiku terkoyak,ternyata benar luka di jiwa lebih sakit dari pada luka di tubuh,

aku mulai terisak-isak,dan paman tua itu mengelus puncak kepalaku dgn lembut

dalam perjalanan itu aku hanya menundukan kepalaku dan terus menangis,

tibalah kami di sebuah rumah bergaya eropa yg benar-benar megah,pohon cemara tertata rapi membentuk sebuah jalan menuju rumah itu,dan ada sebuah danau buatan yg ada di sekitar rumah itu menambah kesan mansion tempat orang-orang berkelas, dan ada seorang remaja yg duduk menyilangkan kaki di pinggir danau buatan itu, dia telah mencuri pandanganku,

"nah yg itu tuan muda jung, dia majikan mu?" kata paman tua itu sambil menunjuk kearah pemuda yg terlihat menyilaukan mataku.

paman tua itu mengajak ku masuk kedalam rumah bergaya eropa itu,rumah yg megah ada dua anak tangga yg melingkar menghubungkan lantai satu dan lainya,di tiap diding terdapat lukisan-lukisan bergaya abstrak dan pemandangan, lampu kristal menjuntai di langit-langit rumah itu, aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh jengkal rumah ini, ini bukan rumah tapi sebuah istana,

paman tua itu tersenyum senang saat melihat ekspresi kagum ku pada rumah yg menurutku istana,

"nah ayo ikut paman jangan jauh jauh nanti kau bisa tersesat!" ujar paman itu padaku yg terpesona pada rumah yg mewah ini,kubalas hanya menganggukan kepalaku

bahkan koridor rumah ini benar-benar mewah,terdengar samar-samar d telingaku musik klasik mengalun memenuhi tiap sudut rumah ini,

"kau tunggu di sini ya!" perintah paman tua itu padaku saat kami berada di sebuah pintu bercat putih dan bertuliskan huruf kanji jepang yg aku pun tak tau artinya,aku menganggukan kepalaku setelah paman itu bicara, selama aku menunggu lagi lagi ku edarkan pandanganku di tiap tiap sudut itu, aku terkagum kagum pada foto yg teramat besar yg menempel di dinding,foto tuan muda rumah ini yg tampak menawan, aku sedikit mendongak menatap foto itu,

wajah kecilnya dan mata musang yg menawan

"ehem!" paman yg baik itu berdehem membuyarkan keterkagumanku pada tuan muda keluarga ini,aku menoleh kepaman itu dan mendekat padanya.

"ayo masuk tuan besar sudah menunggu mu!" ucap paman itu padaku,kubalas hanya mengangguk kan kepalaku saja,

kami masuk keruangan itu ruangan yg cukup luas, lebih luas dari rumah paman lee,

ruangan yg terasa suasana eropa kuno,mini bar dgn berbagi botol minuman diatas meja bartender,gelas-gelas sampean dan wine tertata rapi, ku dapati dua orang dewasa tengah bercengkrama,

"wah dia cantik sekali appa,coba kau lihat?" seru wanita itu padaku saat aku masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

dua orang itu menatap kearahku dgn wajah yg ramah,semoga saja mereka tidak jahat.

"siapa namamu nak!" tanya wanita yg duduk menyilangkan kaki sambil memegang piring kecil yg berisi kue,

"na-nama sa-saya ja..."

BRAK

belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku,tiba-tiba saja suara pintu di buka dgn kasar hingga membentur tembok dan menghasilkan suara gaduh,ternyata itu kelakuan tuan muda rumah ini,dia menatap ke arahku dgn tajam hingga terasa menusuk tubuh ku,

"siapa dia umma!" tanya tuan muda mata musang sambil berjalan kearah dua orang yg duduk di kursi itu.

"dia ,dia siapa ya umma!" tanya lelaki yg di panggil appa oleh wanita itu,

"ohya namamu siapa tadi!" timpal wanita yg di panggil umma

aku mulai melanjutkan kata-kataku tadi sambil menundukan kepalaku,

"nama saya kim jaejung" gumamku, rasanya aku berdiri di tempat yg menurutku seperti sebuah majelis persidangan,ya aku berdiri di depan tiga orang yg akan menjadi majikan ku,

dua orang dewasa itu tersenyum manis padaku,tapi tidak dgn anak mereka, dia menatap padaku seperti menatap pada mainan baru baginya,tuan besar memanggil paman yg tadi mengantarku, paman itu mengantar ku ke tempat dimana kamar yg akan ku tempati, kamar yg lumayan luas ada sebuah ranjang meja dan almari, di atas meja ada sebuah televisi dan sebuah telpon, paman itu menjelaskan padaku apa saja yg harus ku kerjakan di rumah ini,

aku di jadikan pembantu pribadi tuan muda,dan harus menemani kemanapun tuan muda itu pergi,

ternyata dulu juga ada orang yg bekerja jadi pembantu pribadi tuan muda,tapi orang itu tidak bertahan lama karna tuan muda jung tidak suka dan melakukan sedikit hal hal yg menyiksa orang yg sebelumnya yg jadi pembantunya, aku menelan saliva ku mendengar perkataan paman tadi,

aku akan mencoba bertahan di tempat ini dari pada aku harus kembali ketempat paman lee, semoga saja aku betah dirumah ini,

"jaejung,kau tidak membawa satu pakaian pun ya!" tanya nyonya besar padaku yg sedang duduk termenung di kamar ini,

"i-ia nyonya?" jawabku sambil menundukan wajahku,

nyonya besar menuntunku ke sebuah kamar yg tak begitu besar, kami masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan aku terkejut ternyata kamar itu adalah almari pakaian, lagi lagi aku mendapat serangan yg membuatku terkagum-kagum

"cepat ganti bajumu,setelah itu kita belanja pakaian untuk mu" ujar nyonya jung padaku,dan aku mulai memilah milah baju yg akan aku gunakan semua,ku pilih kaos berwarna biru langit dan celana 3/4 yg agak sedikit kebesaran

aku dan nyonya jung keluar menuju tempat dimana tuan jung dan tuan muda mata musang itu menunggu kami,mobil hitam mewah tengah menantiku dan nyonya jung di depan kediaman keluarga jung,

"nah sekarang joongie kita belanja baju dan keperluanmu,kau sudah tahukan apa tugas mu" tanya nyonya jung padaku,dan kubalas hanya mengangukan kepalaku saja,mata musang itu sepertinya tidak suka akan kehadiranku di tengah-tengah keluarganya,nampak jelas dari tatapan matanya yg menunjukan ketidak sukaannya padaku,tapi aku tak boleh menyerah karna ini adalah tugas yg di berikan nyonya jung padaku,

sampailah kami di sebuah mall yg cukup megah dan hanya kalangan berduit saja yg bisa masuk kedalam sana,ya lagi lagi aku mendapat serangan yg membuatku terkagum kagum lagi,kami berempat menuju tempat pakaian khusus untuk anak anak dan remaja,nyonya jung menyuruhku memilih milih pakaian sesuka hatiku tapi aku bingung,kemudian nyonya jung mengambil dua pasang baju yg warna pink dan biru,dan bertuliskan 'i love my partner'

aku benar-benar senang ketika nyonya membelikanku kaos yg sama dgn tuan muda, punyaku warna pink dan tuan muda jung warna biru tapi tiba-tiba saja ada hal yg membuatku tersadar.

"umma,aku tidak mau memakai baju yg sama dengan upik abu ini!" ucap tuan muda jung dan itu membuatku sadar akan kedudukan ku di keluarga jung,

"ah sudah yunho-ah, umma kan ingin kau dan jaejung akrab!" ucap nyonya jung membujuk anak semata wayangnya itu agar mau memakai kaos yg sama dngn punyaku,

"ya sudah umma beli saja nanti aku pakai saat di rumah!" terdengar sedikit kemarahan di mulut tuan muda jung saat mengatakan kata-kata itu, dia mendekat kearahku dan membisikan sebuah kata-kata yg membuat jantungku berdetak kencang.

"jangan senang dulu upik abu,dan jangan harap aku mau memakai baju yg sama dgn mu,dan satu lagi jgn pernah menunjukan wajah iba mu itu, itu membuatku muak" bisik tuan muda jung di telingaku,rasanya mataku memanas setelah mendengar kata-kata tuan muda jung tadi,nafas ku mulai tersengal-sengal,

"kau kenapa jaejung,kau kelilipan ya?" tanya nyonya jung saat mendapati air mata yg meluncur bebas,ku balas hanya menganguk saja,

kata-kata tuan muda jung benar benar menari nari di otak ku, aku membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang kamarku mata bulat ku mulai sedikit demi sedikit terpejam, besok adalah hari pertama aku dan tuan muda masuk sekolah.

(canon in D mayor)

matahari tampak malu-malu di balik bukit,sedangkan burung gereja tengah bermain main di balkon dgn riangnya, aku menikmati siulan burung burung di pohon mapel yg berdaun merah,seperti red ocean ,

"jaejung kau sudah bangun" panggil seorang wanita dari balik pintu kamarku,ku sudahi dulu menikmati tarian dan nyanyian burung burung di pohon mapel, aku membuka pintu ku,

"ya saya sudah bangun" jawabku cepat,wanita muda yg berwajah kalem itu tersenyum manis

wanita muda itu menuntunku menuju ruang makan, dia terus tersenyum manis ke arahku,

"sehr busbch (manis sekali) " ujarnya saat kami berada di ruang makan,

"dasar wanita aneh,mana mungkin orang seperti dia mengerti bahasa mu!" celetuk tuan muda saat wanita yg menuntunku mengucapkan kata-kata yg aneh dan jarang ku dengar,

TBC alias BERSAMBUNG

muahahahaha terlalu pendek dan gak jelas uya kan ini part-2 yg gemana getoo...

ohya sekedar mengingatkan jika kotak space tag gak cukup aku kirim link aja ya

yaudah silahkan RCL aja biar afdol... ntar aku kasih dodol garut rasa kyut kyut #ditabok readers

so if u don't like this ff don't bash

kritik dan saran kami tunggu asal kritik itu membangun

aktf aktf

('(00)')

_biarkan musik ku menjadi candu mu dan biarkan suaraku menjadi nafasmu,biarkan kami mengalir dalam pembulu darah mu_

_(yunjaeyoosumin)_

Top of Form


End file.
